gleeusersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez
Welcome Hi, welcome to Glee Users Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mr.Santana Lopez page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ms. Artie Abrams (Talk) 17:16, December 16, 2010 hey hi. I just wanted to say that i went to puerto rico on the 29th.Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 00:40, January 3, 2011 (UTC Hey Thanks! and no offence taken becuase my boobs are normal sized XD And what a girl likes in a guy.. Well I dont really care what a guy looks like but I like guys who are nice, funny and secure with themselves. Thats the most important thing just to be real comfortible with who you are (but not the "I'm better than everyone" attatude XD). What we (or I anyway) dont like is guys is if there jerks, fake, players (guy-sluts) or mean. Please respond (I'm bord LOL) Team Doofenshmirtz Take THAT Jacob and Edward! 18:50, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ...Or not (about the reply). Have fun flirting talking to gleegirl -_-" Team Doofenshmirtz Take THAT Jacob and Edward! 17:15, January 12, 2011 (UTC) who? who r the 3 people you wanna ban b/c they r sextist?? artieandtinaforeva (Tike or Tartie? TARTIE-tike-nope tartie.) 00:46, January 25, 2011 (UTC) hi hey How are you?? Loonylovegood.gleek 21:27, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Stop it! I'm sick of you!!! so is (mostly) everyone else!!! quit being a jerk! We all know the you're Johnny, and im sick of your attitude! if you dont stop being johnny, and if you dont stop being rude, i will ban you on this wiki. Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 15:49, February 12, 2011 (UTC) hmmm... hi! How are you?? If you're on please go on the chatroom... I'm kinda bored :P http://xat.com/chat/room/127024970/ xoxo [[User: Loonylovegood.gleek|'Insanity is Just a Synonym for Imagination...']] [[User talk:Loonylovegood.gleek|'So yeah, I'm insane']] 20:50, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :( «did you know that Looneylovegood-gleek finds you heartless?» :Please if you are there go to the chatroom 'cause I need to talk 2 you... :( [[User: Loonylovegood.gleek|'Insanity is Just a Synonym for Imagination...']] [[User talk:Loonylovegood.gleek|'So yeah, I'm insane']] 21:47, February 14, 2011 (UTC) hmmm... are you online?? If you are please come to the chatroom... [[User: Loonylovegood.gleek|'Insanity is Just a Synonym for Imagination...']] [[User talk:Loonylovegood.gleek|'So yeah, I'm insane']] 21:40, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Listen Hey. I have noticed that you are trying to turn the entire wiki against buffy. Well newsflash: All thats doing is making everyone turn against you. If you wanna be an ass, go be one on another wiki. Not here. You're sister is SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOME, but frankly enough, I can't say that about you. Listen I don't hate you and not everyone does, but I'm telling you now, that you better hold the fire before something you don't want comes. So stop being mean to buffy NOW. IF YOU DARE EVEN DO ONE MORE THING TO HER. IF YOU DO, YOU WILL BE IN SERIOUS FUNK. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR? I THINK I DO. STOP. BEING. MEAN. TO. BUFFY!!!!!! artieandtinaforeva (Tike or Tartie? TARTIE-tike-nope tartie.) 23:48, February 19, 2011 (UTC) HEY 'STOP BEING MEAN TO GLEEGIRL, OR I WILL BUY YOU A KITTEN, I WILL LET YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH THE KITTEN, AND ONE DAY LATE AT NIGHT, I WILL KILL YOU IN THE FACE. ' I AM THE KING OF ALL THINGS GIFHevans, Quick, & Brittana 01:34, February 20, 2011 (UTC) >:( You're being a real jerk to some of my friends!!! Stop picking to Buffy!!! LEAVE HER AND HER LIFE ALONE!!!!!!!!!! YOU NEED TO JUST STFU OR WELL ALL BE BACK!!! so you better be nice to my daphne!! ~what would YOU do for a klondike bar?~ ~I'll pee in a cup! I'll pee.~ 01:33, February 20, 2011 (UTC) STOP IT! Hey, STOP BEING MEAN TO BUFFY, KIMMY, AND ALEX! You've made Buffy cry. Not cool, not cool. How would you feel if you made a club to hate on someone? Exactly. So STFU and leave them alone Regards, I am a potato 01:37, February 20, 2011 (UTC)SwimmingGleek This is Gleek.0 I just have 1 question i'm not sure i asked on chat yesterday, and if you know this, it'll help alot. Do you hate Buffy? this little light of mine imma gonna let it shine!!!! 02:44, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Dude, the next time you talk to Buffy, how about you don't call her a slut cause now she's thinking of leaving......... and i need to talk 2 u this little light of mine imma gonna let it shine!!!! 12:08, February 25, 2011 (UTC)